nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Victorian Nordock
Description Victorian Nordock is a Persistent world originally based on base on the Nordock module. It was founded in early 2005 and has undergone a lot of changes since then. The server has a strong sense of community with many regular players most of whom are more that happy to help new players get started. The server is based in Australia however has many players from all over the world. Server details *Server IP: 220.233.76.54 *Server Port: 5121 *Maximum number of players: 40 *Levels: 1-40 *Gametype: Action Changes *Death immunity does give immunity to Implosion *Regenerate (spell) does not stack with itself. Regenerate Items act as per normal *Time stop only works within the specific area. *The XP system been altered to strongly discourage groups with a greater level gap than 5 levels. Guilds *Sons of Thunder *The Death Dealers *Knights of the Shadowrealms Server Rules *InGame The DM is always right *Foul Language is prohibited *Do not loot anything that you did not kill. The final blow is not always dealt by the person who actually killed the beast. *When in a group, finish the fight before searching the corpses. *Do not attack another person's opponent(s) unless they ask for assistance, or you are positive that they need it. *If you meet someone in an area, offer to join forces. This will allow both of you to enjoy the area. If they decline wait your turn. *Avoid camping an Area. Each group can kill one run of spawns then stand aside for the other group. *If you run from a monster, try not to lead it onto unsuspecting players. If this does happen, help them defeat the beast be sure to apologize and thank them for the aid. *Roleplaying is Optional, Victorian Nordock is a social server and as such the shout channel at times can be busy with general banter. If you enjoy RP you will find both players and DM’s that will respond but it is not mandatory. *Do not kill NPCs unless they ask for a fight in their conversation, or unless they are a NPC Guard. *Consent from both/all players is required before initiating PvP actions, except in DM run events. To prevent any confusion on Consent, it is required that you issue your challenge verbally. Once you have killed, or been killed, consent must be re-obtained to continue. *Player committing acts of aggression have given a non-verbal consent to PvP. However, before attacking players who have committed acts of aggression you are required to place your opponent(s) to Dislike. *Pick pocketing is highly restricted verses other players and NPC’s. The victim can be no more than 5 lvls below you, PP attempts must be Role-played, you must take a screenshot of whatever you Pickpocket, you must allow the victim to chase you for a reasonable amount of time before you log (10 minutes real time minimum), Pick pocketing is automatic consent to PvP, If the person you Pickpocket kills you in a PvP battle you must return the stolen items back to the owner and only one PP attempt is allowed, per server reset, per target. *Do not exploit any Bug in the game or in the server scripts. This includes bypassing an areas PvP setting. *Despite the Experience clamp in place, experience farming for lower level players is still considered an Exploit so is injuring creatures down to near dead and then allowing lower levels to take the kill. *You must attempt to kill all spawns, chest running will not be tolerated. This is just a brief summery of the rules, for a more detailed explanation of the rules please see the forum. Founded By *Nathan Current Admin *Shai DM’s *Ari *Cru *Leather *Loli *R’agon *Tæ Regular Players *bombergirl * EmpireGuard *xFlamex *msu320 Notes *No level restrictions on items *No patches are required *Though the sever is found in action in reality it is a mix of all types *Due to the restrictions on Pick pocketing and the hostility it can cause it is not advised to do at all. *Forum category:gameworlds category:Stub